That Jolt of Electricity
by DamnI'mRandom
Summary: Right... so, basically, Percy's POV when he and Annabeth are reunited in the Mark of Athena. I suck at summaries (here's all the proof you need). ALso, my first fanfic ever! Reviews would be much appreciated. :D


**That Jolt of Electricity**

The sound of her name alone sent shivers of thrill running down his spine. For the past so many months, he'd had to live with only his memories of her. And yet, despite all the odds, she was here. The most beautiful girl in the world.

Annabeth Chase.

His girlfriend – _but could he call her that anymore?_ He suddenly felt overwhelmed with doubt. What if she'd found someone new? After all, guys who disappeared for 6 months, that too without warning, never earned too many 'Best Boyfriend' awards. Percy Jackson couldn't imagine what he'd do without her. She was the one who'd kept him alive all those hard, tough months. The sole thought of seeing her again had been his driving force all throughout his quest to Alaska.

His ADHD then kicked in, sending his brain into overdrive. He started noticing every single detail about her – the fact that she looked super-fit in her sunny-yellow polo shirt and blue jeans, and she had replaced the tiny owl earrings her father had given her years ago with the red coral ones he'd gifted her when they'd first started dating, ten months ago.

Her usually tied-up hair had been left open this particular day and he noted that it was longer than it had been since he'd last seen her, the sunlight falling on it making it shine like gold. He was sure it smelled of her usual shampoo, the lemon one that he loved so much. He longed to run his hands through it, and it took all of his best efforts to stop himself from running towards her, gathering her in his arms and kissing her senseless.

It wouldn't do. This was a once-in-a-million-years' chance at peace between the two camps. He was the praetor and was, along with Jason Grace (Really? Thalia Grace had a brother? Then how come he'd never heard of him before now? This would be interesting to watch), the moderating force between the – _Oh gods, and she's smiling that sexy little half smile again! No, don't get distracted now. FOCUS, Jackson._

He realised he was staring. He shook himself and looked at the people standing alongside her. There was a blonde-haired, icy-blue-eyed, ruggedly handsome boy standing protectively right next to her. Jason Grace. He knew it at once. He had the air of a person who had led people all his life. Percy felt a stab of jealousy prick him. _She did find someone else! _But just at that moment, he saw the boy holding another girl's hand – presumably a daughter of Aphrodite, going by her striking beauty, which she had tried hard to underplay. Percy sighed in relief internally.

He wondered briefly why a daughter of Aphrodite had done that. Usually, as far as his experiences with Aphrodite girls went, most of them put on excessive makeup, jewellery and the like. This was unusual. He didn't ponder too much on it, though. _Moving on._

There was also a short boy with wild, curly black hair; his pointed ears made him look like a tall Santa's elf with a mischievous grin. He looked exactly liked that - what was his name again? Oh yeah, Sammy Valdez guy that Hazel had told him about and whose picture he'd seen in Seward. He was the 'supreme commander' of the huge trireme floating above the Forum. Every bit of him screamed, _"Warning: mentally unstable! Keep this person away from machetes and other extremely sharp objects!" _

He seemed to have a constant urge to keep twitching his hands about. He had seen this in someone else before – the late Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. The thought of him pained Percy all over again and washed him with guilt.

He turned as Annabeth did the most un–Annabeth–like thing. She ran to him. Percy could no longer control himself. He held her in his arms as their bodies collided, just like he'd wanted to ever since he'd woken up at the Wolf House six months ago and remembered nothing but her name. Their lips met, and Percy inhaled deeply. The smell of her was intoxicating. A jolt of electricity passed through the tiny space between them.

He closed that gap and pulled her impossibly close. She smelled like lemons and something else – _Mmm._ _Was that chocolate?_ – that was wonderful to him. He wanted to nestle his face in her hair and stay that way forever, but he stopped before he got too carried away. _Annabeth. _

She pulled away, and he almost groaned. It was the right thing to do, though, since they were in public. They'd been kissing in front of _Reyna, _for gods' sakes! Then, Annabeth did the thing he _had _expected her to do. She judo-flipped him – _wherever did she learn to do _that_?! – _and he slammed onto the pavement. _Gods of Olympus_, that hurt like Hell. She looked ready to cry, for some reason.

Suddenly, he understood. _Really, Jackson? NOW you get it?! _He understood what she'd been going through for the past six months that he'd been training at the Wolf House. Not a sign or trace of him anywhere. He'd felt the same way when she'd been kidnapped by the Titan Atlas. He'd been wracked with worry about her. At least he'd known who'd taken her. Annabeth hadn't even known that Queen Egoist of Olympus, Hera herself, had kidnapped him.

If that had been for a few days and had left him shaken, he could hardly imagine what she'd been going through for _six whole months_, and this made him admire her courage even more.

She was ready to face a whole army of hostile Romans just for him. Just to get him back.

"If you _ever _leave me again," she was saying, and he could see the tears in her eyes, "I swear to all the gods – "

He assured her. "Consider me warned. I missed you too."

He grinned - a wide grin full of pleasure - at her and she grinned back uncertainly. He got up, his back muscles aching. That jolt of electricity that had passed between them made him confident that they had weathered the storm. He took Annabeth's hand and gripped it tightly in plain view of everyone present in New Rome, sending a clear message:

_She was his, and he was hers, and they were together, _and _nothing, _not even evil monster goddesses, could come between them now, or ever.


End file.
